Lazos
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky, el raro vínculo familiar que los une es tan pequeño y frágil que, posiblemente lo único que los relacione son sus nombres. [AU] [OoC]
1. Yuri &

**Editado 15/Dic/2016**

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

* * *

..

..

Yuri & _ _ _ _

—Estoy en casa… — Susurro al entrar al apartamento. No esperaba un saludo de vuelta, simplemente es una dolorosa costumbre, se ha tenido que adecuar a ese hecho, ha aprendido a contener su llanto también.

Como le fue indicado desde que llego a ese lugar, deja las llaves en el recibidor. Si hay alguna notificación de la escuela debe dejarla también ahí, el pequeño pelinegro suspira levemente, saca de su bolso la nota sobre una próxima reunión escolar y de paso también deja las cartas del buzón. De otra manera se amontonarán de nuevo en aquel pequeño espacio.

Enciende la luz del pasillo. No hay ninguna luz proveniente de la habitación de su tutor, puede no estar en casa o puede estar durmiendo. De cualquier modo, camina con extremo cuidado hasta su habitación.

Cierra con cuidado la puerta, enciende la luz y camina directamente a su escritorio, saca sus libros y cuadernos, un lapicero, un borrador y se sienta. Durante las próximas dos horas, se desesperara y llorara intentando entender su tarea.

—Es muy complicado… — Muerde su lapicero y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse. — ¡El ruso es muy complicado! — Cierra con fuerza sus libros y lanza el lapicero lejos de su vista. Han pasado ya siete meses desde que dejo su país natal, siete meses que podría parecer mucho tiempo, pero aun así es insuficiente para aprender un idioma por completo.

Una gota salada recorre su mejilla. Deja caer su cuerpo sobre la superficie de su escritorio y otro suspiro abandona sus labios.

 _"No hablaras japonés aquí. Si quieres hablar conmigo deberá ser en ruso o en su defecto en inglés."_ Esa fue la última vez que lo escucho hablar en su idioma natal, esa fue la última vez que pudo entenderlo por completo.

—Quiero… — Cerro sus labios de inmediato, antes de terminar de hablar.

"Quiero regresar a casa."

Un deseo que nunca se hará realidad incluso si se lo pedía a una estrella fugaz.

Katsuki Yuuri, ya no tiene un hogar al que regresar.

 **…**

 _En solo un instante, solo basto un momento para que la vida del pequeño hijo de la familia Katsuki se arruinara._

 _Sus padres quienes no le habían hecho daño a nadie, sus padres; aquellas personas tan amables y cariñosas. No recuerda el motivo de su salida en aquella noche, no recuerda que es lo que le dijeron al marcharse, porque él estaba más dormido que despierto, solo recuerda a su madre sonriendo, a su padre despidiéndose de él y también de la adormilada Yuko, su amable vecina que, a pesar de la repentina situación había aceptado cuidarlo por esa noche y quizás, también por el día siguiente._

 _—Fue un asalto. — Susurraron._

 _Muchos vecinos han llegado al funeral, sus amigos igualmente asistieron, por supuesto la familia también._

 _Yuuri tontamente pensó que no estaba solo._

 _Todos eran buenas personas, todos amaron a sus padres y todos lo amaban también a él._

 _Yuko fue la primera en darse cuenta y tomo la mano del pequeño Yuuri._

 _— ¿Qué crees que ocurra con las aguas termales?_

 _—Yuuri-chan es muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas._

 _—Además su hermana mayor se fue hace tres años, no creo que vuelva._

 _— ¿No dejaron ningún testamento?_

 _—No creen… ¿No creen que deberían vender? Es decir, para cubrir la crianza de Yuuri-chan… ya sabes, no es barato mantener a un niño._

 _—Sí… creo que esa es la mejor opción, es lo que sus padres hubieran querido para que Yuuri-kun tenga un buen futuro._

 _Yuko mantenía a Yuuri dentro de un protector abrazo, lejos de la maldad, la codicia y el cinismo de aquellas personas, sin embargó… no podría hacer eso por siempre._

 _¿No había nadie allí que pudiera salvar a Yuuri? Yuko estrecho aún más fuerte a Yuuri, terriblemente triste por la muerte de los padres del pequeño y desconcertada por la actitud de los adultos. En momentos como ese, odiaba aun ser una niña… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Yuuri con tan solo quince años de edad y con una familia que también se desmoronaba poco a poco?_

 **…**

Los golpes sobre su puerta lo despiertan, se ha dormido mientras lloraba como un bebé y ni siquiera ha terminado su tarea. No quiere pedirle ayuda, pero hoy como todos los días tendrá que hacerlo y esa será su única razón para entablar una pequeña charla con él.

Yuuri no sabe si lo odia, pero tal pareciera que sí.

Bosteza y estira su cuerpo, han pasado cerca de cincuenta segundos desde que lo llamo para ir a cenar, debe darse prisa y lavarse las manos y también su rostro.

En su camino al baño, recoge el lapicero y lo deja otra vez sobre su escritorio. Su corazón late fuertemente y repasaba en voz baja el saludo que debe usar con él, a estas alturas ya debería tener una buena pronunciación con esas "palabras simples" como las llamo su tutor al momento de enseñárselas. Aun así, para él son complicadas, y se complica aún más con los nervios al ser observado atentamente.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina.

El precioso gato, elegante y arisco es lo primero que ve a un lado de la pequeña mesa, comiendo un delicioso paté de pato, selecto y caro, no podía esperar menos del gato de esa persona.

— ¡B-buenas noches! — Se felicita, esta vez y gracias a que su tutor le daba la espalda, lo ha hecho bastante bien.

—Buenas noches. — Le responde y eso es todo…

Yuuri sabe que debe sentarse a cenar en completo silencio y solo al final, cuando los platos estén ya lavados y secos dentro de la alacena, solo entonces podrá pedirle ayuda con la tarea.

—Vi la nota de la escuela. — Yuuri ladea su rostro, aun es un poco difícil para él entenderlo cuando le habla en ruso y su frustración es evidente. — Dije que vi la nota. — Dice de nuevo, esta vez utiliza el inglés, Yuuri sonríe levemente.

Se siente más cómodo con ese idioma, gracias a que las aguas termales de sus padres eran famosas, tenían la visita de muchos extranjeros. Sus padres y su hermana eran buenos en inglés y poco a poco Yuuri lo fue hablándolo y entendiendo mucho mejor, por lo menos lo entiende más que el ruso.

— ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Tus calificaciones son malas?

—No. No hice nada malo.

Sus miradas se conectaron por breves segundos.

—Claro que no, te dije que no deberías meterte en problemas. — Sus cabellos fueron revueltos con lo que parecía ser, suavidad. — Y tú haces todo lo que te digo como si fueses un robot programado para seguir órdenes.

El timbre de la puerta lo obligo a ponerse de pie y dejar a Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con sus manos tocando su cabeza. Ahora no podrá pedirle ayuda con la tarea, no quiere ser cuestionado sobre sus calificaciones.

Era tan extraño ¿Lo odiaba o no?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mila?

El hermoso gato maulló cerca de sus pies, caprichosa mente buscaba una caricia.

Mila es la… ¿Amiga? ¿Compañera? ¿Novia? ¿Qué relación tiene Mila con su tutor? Yuuri no lo sabe, tiene curiosidad, pero nunca pregunta. No quiere abrumarlo, no quiere cansarlo… Este lugar es mucho mejor que un orfanato o eso piensa por lo que ha escuchado.

— ¡Hola Yuuri! — Mila es amable, es muy bonita y hoy posiblemente es su salvación con la tarea de la escuela. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yurio se ha portado bien?

—Te dije que dejes de llamarme así. — El pelirrubio desliza su mano sobre su cabello, llevando algunos mechones hacia atrás.

—Es muy confuso que ambos se llamen "Yuri" así que esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ¿No te gusta? ¿Sería mejor llamarte "Yuri 2"? ¿Pequeño Yuuri… — Señalo al pequeño pelinegro. — y gran Yuri? — Sonrió cuando vio de frente al pelirrubio.

Yuri Plisetsky suspiro.

—Me voy o Yakov volverá a sermonearme. Yuuri, cierra la puerta con llave cuando Mila se digne a irse. — Y se va.

— ¡Espera Yurio!

No se despide de él, no le mira… simplemente camina hacia la puerta y desaparece hasta el día siguiente.

Es una rutina a la que se acostumbró poco a poco. Son exactamente noventa minutos los que pasan juntos, desde que se sientan a la mesa a cenar, hasta que debe irse a trabajar.

¿Quién es Yuri Plisetsky? Hasta hace siete meses, él no sabía nada sobre esa persona.

Y aun ahora, sigue sin saber.

...

* * *

.

.

.

Ummm, hola?

¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?

¿Alguien se atrevió a llegar hasta las notas finales? O.O

Pues bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir?

Aclaro que aún no sé qué en que chuchas terminara esto… XD (Tengo una vaga idea)

¿Sera un YurioxYuuri? O ¿mi OTP terminara ganando y terminara en un Victuuri? Y el Yurio quedara como el papá celoso de que le roben a su princesita -Katsudon-(?

Por el momento, me enfocare en la relación más que nada "familiar" de estos dos (Yurio y Yuuri). Así que, si buscas lemmon… lo siento, aquí no lo encontraras (Por ahora 7w7r)

Nos leemos.

PD: Si te gusto, por favor déjame un comentario! Eso me haría muy feliz :) ¡De todos modos, muchas gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad!


	2. Miedos infantiles

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

Miedos infantiles.

Por la mañana suele levantarse antes de que el reloj suene, los maullidos del pequeño felino lo despiertan de su sueño, a veces —casi siempre—, de sus pesadillas, Yuuri le agradece con una larga sesión de caricias en su estomago y tras sus orejas, además de un extra en los bocadillos que le da, a escondidas del rubio claro está.

Casi siempre, las luces de fuera están encendidas.

Después de tomar un rápido baño, se alista para otro día en el colegio.

El olor de los panqueques y el chocolate caliente invaden sus sentidos al abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se remueve incomodo en su posición observando los rápidos movimientos de su tutor en la cocina.

La televisión en la sala está encendida, pero no tiene volumen; Yuuri ve las colillas de los cigarrillos en el cenicero y una botella de vino junto a una copa a medio terminar. Una visión que se ha hecho algo habitual en su mañana.

—Buenos días, Yuuri. — Inevitablemente Yuuri se asusta con aquel repentino saludo, atrapado por la intensa mirada del rubio, no puede mantener contacto visual, juega nervioso con sus manos y termina bajando su mirada apenado.

—B-bu-buenos… d-días. — Escucha al rubio suspirar, pero eso fue todo, esta vez no obtuvo una corrección por su incorrecta pronunciación o por no verlo a los ojos cuando habla.

Se acerca a le mesa con timidez, en completo silencio se sienta, dos segundos después su desayuno ya está servido en la mesa, toma el tenedor y el cuchillo, no sin antes bañar los panqueques con miel.

—Iré a dormir, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. — En su camino hacia su habitación, hace un pequeño desvió para apagar la televisión y llevarse con él la botella de vino y la cajetilla de cigarrillos, después simplemente desaparece al cerrar la puerta y, dentro de aquel silencio, el "clic" cuando coloco el seguro se escuchó claramente por todo el lugar.

— ¡Sí! — Responde, olvidándose de todo gracias al dulce sabor de la miel.

Yuri siempre le prepara el desayuno, pero a diferencia de la cena, nunca se queda a comer con él, supone es por el cansancio al trabajar toda la noche…

Han pasado casi ocho meses desde que llego a Rusia, desde que vive con Yuri y aún no sabe qué clase de trabajo tiene. Debe ser uno muy bueno, si es que puede pagar por un apartamento grande y elegante,; tiene curiosidad, pero no se atreve a preguntar, ¿Quién es Yakov? ¿Por qué cuando habla de él, pareciera que habla de un demonio?

—Un oni*. — Susurra el pelinegro.

Su vista se fija entonces en la puerta de la habitación de su tutor.

—Él parece cansado. — Sus pensamientos se pierden en la taza de chocolate y los bombones flotando en el dulce líquido.

…

 _—Yuuri... — La puerta de la habitación de su hermana fue abierta, Mari bostezo al mismo tiempo que un trueno caía, Yuuri se aferró a su almohada y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente. Todo el valor que había reunido para salir de su habitación y caminar por el —para él— interminable pasillo se esfumo._

 _—¿Puedo dormir contigo Mari-neechan? — Le suplico, sus ojos estaban húmedos y estaba tratando de controlar su llanto._

 _Yuuri le teme a las tormentas, más que al monstruo bajo su cama o al que se esconde en su clóset —según él—; cuando llueve esos monstruos pasan a un segundo o tercer plano, Mari se siente culpable por ese invariable miedo que le tiene Yuuri a algunas gotas que caen con fuerza del cielo._

 _—Adelante. — Autoriza su hermana, Yuuri sonríe débilmente y sin esperar un segundo aviso se adentra a la habitación de su hermana, sus pies lo llevan directamente a la cama, aun cálida y con el característico aroma del suavizante que su madre utiliza._

 _Odia la temporada de lluvia, no puede dormir bien y el miedo invadía cada parte de su ser._

 _—Gracias, Mari-neechan._

 _—No tienes que agradecerme nada, en parte es culpa mía que le temas a las tormentas. — Dice mientras cierra la puerta, rasca su mejilla y bosteza de nuevo, una rápida mirada a su reloj le da la hora exacta, con pasos cortos regresa a su cama._

 _Yuuri acomoda su almohada. La tenue luz que su hermana encendió le ayuda con su ardua tarea y en cuanto termina, su mirada enfoca a su hermana._

 _—Duérmete. — Mari regresa a la comodidad de su cama y la calidez bajo las mantas, cubre a Yuuri y sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de su hermano, cálido como solo el cuerpo de un niño podría ser._

 _Siente cierta nostalgia, Yuuri ha crecido más rápido de lo que algunas vez creyó._

 _"Hace poco tiempo, su mano era tan, tan pequeñita. Aun más que ahora."_

 _"Yuuri era tan pequeño que temía romperlo."_

 _—Podemos hablar un poco... — Expresa en voz baja, Mari conoce a la perfección ese tono, su pequeño hermano se siente apenado, por interrumpir su sueño, por tener miedo, por pedirle dormir con ella y ahora, por mantenerla despierta._

 _Tiene sueño, ha sido un día bastante ajetreado; en la escuela y en casa ayudando a sus padres, pero Mari no puede simplemente cerrar sus ojos e ignorar a Yuuri._

 _—¿Mari-neechan? — Yuuri tiene miedo, puede sentir su tembloroso cuerpo cuando otro relámpago ruge con fuerza, para Mari es solo un ruido molesto, para Yuuri es algo tenebroso, es un sonido poderoso que fácilmente podría romper el cielo._

 _—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?_

 _—Lo que sea... — Cualquier tema de conversación es bienvenido, ahora mismo, incluso las matemáticas ganarían por completo su atención, todo solo para olvidarse de la tormenta, de los truenos y los relámpagos._

 _—Lo que sea... es un tema de conversación bastante difícil, Yuuri. — El sueño poco a poco abandona a Mari._

 _No hay mucho que pueda decirle a Yuuri._

 _Su día es bastante monótono, no hay nada que Yuuri no sepa sobre su vida en las aguas termales "Yu-topia"* o en el colegio._

 _—¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?_

 _—Odio matemáticas. — Declara con sinceridad y Mari sonríe._

 _—Yo también las odio. — Mari sonríe al escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de Yuuri._

 _Los segundos y los minutos avanzaban rápidamente, el sueño abandono por completo a Mari, pero Yuuri sucumbía poco a poco a este._

 _—Mari...neechan... — Yuuri bostezo y era casi imposible para el pelinegro mantenerse despierto, frotaba sus ojos tratando de alejar al sueño, pero no era fácil, ya era muy tarde para que un niño estuviese despierto._

 _—Duérmete, la lluvia ya ceso. Yo estaré aquí._

 _Mari palmeaba su espalda suavemente y tarareaba algo, una bella melodía que Yuuri no guardo en sus memorias gracias al sueño._

…

Tomó con fuerza las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas cuando el rugido del cielo furioso ilumino su habitación. Las gotas de agua golpeaban con violencia su ventana, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles, dando como resultado: sombras tenebrosas, ruidos extraños y miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Yuuri le tenía miedo a las tormentas, sin embargo, nunca antes su miedo había sido tanto ¿Qué es diferente esta vez? Yuuri no debe pensar mucho en eso para entenderlo:

Está solo.

No hay nadie que venga a consolarlo, no hay lugar en donde se sienta protegido, su hermana ya no está con él para mimarlo y dejarle dormir con ella; sus padres ya no están en la habitación de al lado.

Dentro de aquella habitación, en el apartamento… no hay nadie más que él y el hermoso gato que duerme tranquilamente a su lado, el animal es ajeno al temblor en el cuerpo de Yuuri, desconoce el terror del niño y sus lágrimas.

Su llanto se intensifica con cada trueno, cubre sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos y está desesperado, sabe que es imposible que su corazón se habrá paso por su pecho, pero la lógica no funciona cuando se tiene miedo y la manera en como su corazón palpita sin control alguno; le harían creer a cualquier persona que, efectivamente terminara fuera de su cuerpo.

La electricidad se ha cortado desde hace media hora y eso solo empeora la situación.

No puede llamar a su tutor...

Y no debe hacerlo.

 _"Es ridículo que aún le tengas miedo a una tormenta."_

 _"No puedo quedarme solo por eso."_

 _"Se un buen niño y ve a la cama."_

Sin embargó…

No le importaría ser regañado, no importa si piensa que es infantil o que es estúpido, Yuuri solo quiere escuchar su voz, quiere escuchar a alguien, quien sea…

—Papá... mamá... Mari-neechan... tengo miedo...

Yuuri debe despertar al pequeño gato dormilón cuando otro trueno cae, suena tan cerca, tan poderoso que teme pueda destrozar el apartamento, la sola idea le aterra; no importa que el gato lo arañe por abrazarlo tan fuerte como pueda soportarlo, algo que afortunadamente no pasa, el pequeño dormilón se deja abrazar, se acomoda en sus brazos y espera por algunas caricias como premio. Su lengua rasposa lame su palma y le hace reír.

Olvida por algunos segundos su miedo.

Solo hasta que otro rayo se abre paso en el cielo, el temblor vuelve, el miedo también.

Sera una noche bastante larga.

.

—Yuuri.

Entre la línea que lo separaba del mundo de Morfeo y la realidad, Yuuri cree escuchar a alguien llamando por él.

Yuuri sabe que eso es imposible.

Debe ser un sueño.

Un bonito y agradable sueño.

—Yuuri... Perdón...

 **...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

*Los oni son yōkai del folclor japonés. Son ogros que viven en las montañas y generalmente malvados. Usualmente se traduce su nombre como "demonio".

*Yu-topia Katsuki es el complejo de aguas termales en Hasetsu dirigido por la familia Katsuki . La familia también vive en el complejo. (Aunque esta en discusión que se llame "Yu-topia" muchos dicen que en realidad es U-topia, yo la manejare como Yu-topia ;D)


End file.
